Severus Snape (WR)
Severus Donndubhán Snape was born on January 9, 1960 in a small town in Cokeworth, Manchester called Spinner's End. He first revealed himself as a wizard at the age of two, Summoning a toy kneazle from across the room to his crib. Family lineage Severus' lineage on his mother's side was Irish. His maternal grandparents, Muireann Prince and her husband, Roderick, were overjoyed when their daughter had a son. His middle name, Gaeilge for 'Dark Warrior,' was gifted at birth by Roderick when he held him for the first time. Severus' eighth maternal great-grandmother on Roderick's side was Grace O'Malley, the gallant corsair. Severus always considered himself a son of Éire, knowing Prince Manor as a home from the day he first learned to crawl. He was bilingual, speaking Gaeilge as fluently as he did English. On his father's side, his lineage was British and Romany. His paternal grandparents were Livia and Septimus Snape. School Years Nikita Snape adopted her wizard at the Magical Menagerie. She had refused to go with any other witches or wizards until she saw Severus. Severus, worrying he might be singled out as a supremacist if he let other wizards know he was a pureblood, hid for a long time behind the facade of being a half-blood, giving himself the nickname "the Half-Blood Prince", a name he put on the inside cover of his personal potions manuals. A former friend of Severus', Peter Pettigrew, introduced him to Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin. Upon discovering Remus was a werewolf, Severus, Peter, Sirius and James decided to become animagi to help him through the monthly transformations. Together the five of them would go down in Hogwarts history as the Marauders. Severus' first Patronus was a panther. His matching animagus form, a massive, jet-black cat, earned him the nickname "Shadow" among the group. His worst memory would always be the one in which three of the other Marauders, Wormtail, Prongs and Padfoot, deliberately played a cruel joke at his expense and almost got him killed, leading up to Severus losing emotional control and calling his friend Lily a mudblood. Severus left the other three Marauders to their own devices after that; the only one he felt upset about leaving was Remus. He never blamed Remus for the near-attack; the werewolf hadn't been in control of his mind. That night, he swore to himself that if he ever found a way to help Remus regain some of his humanity during the transformations, he'd make sure the werewolf knew about it. Serving the Dark Lord Severus' first assignment for the Dark Lord was to find and kill Jarrod Addison. On the thirteenth of May, Addison passed his memories of names, dates and locations vital to the Order of the Phoenix to the younger Slytherin. He begged the younger man for a mercy killing; his last request before Severus obeyed was for him to go to Albus Dumbledore in his stead. Joining the Staff Rewarding Severus for his first kill with a rise in rank, Voldemort gave orders to infiltrate Hogwarts, assume the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and get close to Dumbledore. The Prophecy "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ..." Flight to Godric's Hollow Azkaban Post-Azkaban After Dumbledore got Severus out of Azkaban, he put him under guard. It was a good thing for Severus that he did, because three nights after his return, a heartsick Severus made a nearly-successful attempt on his own life. His personality from that point on swung to extremely self-deprecating. A year later, Dumbledore spoke to Severus and mentioned he needed someone to go back into Azkaban and help free an Order member who was imprisoned unjustly, Madison Andrews. Severus' only reply to the Headmaster was "when do you want me to leave?" The Traitor Revealed Three years following Madison's rescue, Voldemort found out about Severus' loyalties during a meeting, forcing the animagus to go on the run and hide out at Prince Manor. Roderick, his son, Kyle, and Kyle's children Niamh and Jonathan contacted Dumbledore and let him know they had a plan to help take the Death Eaters down for good. This plan would result in Voldemort's final defeat, but at a terrible price for the Princes. Appearances * A Black Guardian Angel * Soldier Without Direction * Flight of the Falcon * Invictus * Betrayer's Blade * The Shadow Dancers * The Steelbreeze Chronicles Behind the scenes * Severus is right-handed. * Severus learned how to play the mouth organ at a young age. Category:1960 births Category:Articles by WildloughRhulain Category:Snape family (WR) Category:Prince family (WR) Category:Pure-bloods Category:Wizards Category:Animagi Category:Slytherins Category:Males Category:Hogwarts students during the Marauders' era Category:Marauders Category:Legilimens Category:Death Eater defectors Category:Potions Masters Category:Heads of House Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Married individuals Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Healers Category:Articles being rewritten